A Mothers Wrath
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: Mary didn't die. Instead, she lost John and her two sons. Rather than laying back and mourning over the loss of her family, Mary goes after the thing that killed them. A werewolf who resides in California. Barrows a few characters from a diff show


Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words I write. Marry Winchester blonds to Eric Kripke and Oz belongs to Joss Whedon. I am merely barrowing his character.

A/N: I am really proud of this fic. It took a while and I was incredibly morbid but it was fun!

Bitter-Sweet Revenge

The shadows surrounded them and the darkness was trying to swallow them whole. It was everywhere, consuming everything around them. The woman held the darkness in her heart. She held it close to her, until enmity flashed within her. Her anger fumed until it was nothing but pure unadulterated rage and she brought her hands up to meet the wolf, eyes blazing with hatred.

The wolf who had taken everything from her was standing before her. The moment she laid eyes on him She knew he wouldn't survive the night. With a loud roar, the human flung herself forwards, long blonde hair flowing behind her. She brought her dagger to the wolf's stomach, not caring that once, this wolf had been human. She dug the blade into the wolf's skin, and it went through. A loud howl came from the wolf and she reveled in that pain filled scream. She twisted the blade, and red came oozing out onto her hands like mud. She felt the wolf shift; she saw it with her own chocolate brown eyes.

The form now human stood before her, and she kept the silver blade in him. He looked at her, brown eyes wide with surprise. His naked form looked human; body pale and skinny, two arms and two legs instead of four legs, fingers and hands instead of claws and paws. He was human again, but she knew better. Though human for a while, there would always be a savage beast within him, watching and waiting to destroy another human life.

She studied the werewolf. He looked surprised, like he didn't know that she would come to kill him for what he had done. She noted his age, and felt disgusted by the fact that he could easily blend in with human children. He could easily annihilate them like he had done to her family.

She remembered the mutilated body of her husband. How he had lain there, eyes wide much like the wolf, how her name was the last word he had ever said. _John_. She remembered how her eldest son had been thrown across the room in an attempt to protect her. She remembered with vivid detail, how the wolf had dug his claw into her son's chest, clawing into him until the small five year old was nothing but a mangled body scattered across the room. She had tried to save him, had tried to intervene but the wolf had pushed her away and she had fallen. _Deanie._ She remembered with revulsion, how she had woken up a few minutes later from her unconscious state to find her youngest son gone, a trail of blood leading to the outdoors. There had been enough blood to assume that the six month old child had died. _Sammy_.

"OZ!" She heard in the distance as a beam of light gleamed through the forest. She looked at this monster that now lay dying beneath her. The blade in her hand had been torn out of his body and she'd forgotten when she had removed it. She studied the silver blade, as blood dripped from it onto the werewolf. The blade shun under the moons' light and she looked up too see the werewolf's friends coming closer.

"You killed me." said the werewolf, and she looked down at him, eyes flickering with surprise.

"If I had you wouldn't be talking." She said. She heard that her voice was smooth, steady like it always is. She had killed the man who had taken her family, and nothing had changed. Only, he wasn't dead yet.

"I might as well be dead." The werewolf replied, after studying her. She saw his calculating look and knew that he was looking for a way out. His friends were coming closer, she knew this. She stepped forward, and plunged the dagger into the boy's heart, twisting until she was sure that the creature was dead.

"That was for my babies." She said, her voice filled with an unknown emotion. She twisted the blade even more, though the monster was dead. His blood now drenched her boots, but she hadn't notice.

"And that was for John."

That precise moment was when the werewolf's friend came into view. One of them was a redhead, she looked at this monster whose name was apparently Oz, and her mouth was open in a wide 'O'. The blonde looked up at her, and she merely turned her back to the girl, and darted out of the forest.

_**The End**_


End file.
